


Habits

by Winter_Moonlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: For Ritsu's birthday, Anzu is putting all of her efforts into the party! She swears it! But there's something just a little off with Ritsu lately...The spoon falls to the counter with piercing cracks, clattering away until it lands on the floor, smearing the frosting all along the journey.
Relationships: Anzu/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Habits

He knew. He totally knew. There was no way he wouldn’t; he was Ritsu Sakuma, for goodness sakes. The man who always somehow had his hands on information that no one else was privy to. The person that was the confidant of others who locked their mysteries deep within their hearts and the rest of them needed to at pull teeth before the simple truth was spoken. He’d keep his lips sealed and play innocent, but he always knew more than anyone ever realized.

Even then, as he walked beside her with an easy grin on his face and not saying a word, he was aware of her secrets.

Inside the corridors that smelled of cologne and perfume mixing within the chilled air-conditioned atmosphere, they walked in silence; her index finger hooked with his pinky as their arms slightly swayed. Ritsu always said he didn’t mind showing affection outwardly, but she sure did. Regardless of how things changed between the two of them on a personal level, Ritsu was still an idol and she a producer – the two of them walking on parallel paths that never seemed to intersect. Besides, they were still in their place of work, within the walls of Ensemble Square.

Despite their circumstances and the secrets that they kept from the public eye, they were determined to keep their paths from straying too far away from each other and remained just within arm’s reach. Perhaps one day their two paths may shift and become one. However, until that day comes, she will work hard for him, just as he was bearing everything she had asked of him with a playful grin and a promise to get her back later.

They somehow found themselves alone through the entirety of their journey from the upper floors down towards the main area. No friends giving them knowing looks or higher ups staring with disapproving judgement. She had checked the schedule prior to asking Ritsu to accompany her, so the area she wished to use should be empty…

“An~zu~”

Ritsu’s languid, melodic voice snapped her out of her thoughts, his pinky tightening its hold on her finger as they walked inside the large, industrial kitchen.

“Hm?”

“Fufu, stop daydreaming and pay attention to me~” He teased. “You were the one who woke me from my catnap and said you wanted to make a cake.”

She shifted her eyes away briefly, unconfident in her fib. “You always make the tastiest cakes. I thought maybe you could teach me…”

Ritsu propped his elbow on the counter and leaned his chin in his hand, chuckling breathily. “Just ask _‘Ritsu, what kind of cake do you want for your birthday party?’_ ”

He knew, after all.

“Ritsu-kun.” She pouted, pursing her lips in a despondent expression.

He laughed again and reached out to skim his fingers across her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “You’re as bad of a liar as Maa-kun.”

“You couldn’t at least pretend?” Anzu felt her cheeks flush at the contact.

“I wouldn’t lie to you like that.” Ritsu’s smirk still played on his lips as he straightened his posture. “One of my favorites, then, huh? Hm…”

He sauntered into the pantry, his presence gently persuading her to follow along. She stayed by the open doorframe; eyes fixed on Ritsu as he tilted his head up to look upon the high shelves.

“You know,” He began to speak again, voice as soft as a whisper that was taken away by the draft. “You don’t have to make it again later. Just this one we’re making now is fine.”

Anzu frowned. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not even your birthday yet…”

Besides, she wanted to make it extra special. To celebrate the day the person who she cherished most within her heart and tell him that, as himself, he’s someone amazing, someone special. She wanted to make it so he could see plainly from just her unyielding efforts that he had made her days so much brighter from what they could be – from things she had experienced in the past. Though Ritsu never skimped on words, she wanted her actions to speak louder.

He gave her a slightly strained smile, making her tilt her head. “Always the hard worker~ The~n~” He trailed the note as though he were singing a ballad. Ritsu reached upwards, grabbing container after container and piling them in his arms. “I will instruct you until you get it perfect. I’m not holding back just because you’re Anzu~”

“I will do my best!”

Which was her original plan, until she realized Ritsu meant his words literally.

“Got the cocoa powder all done? Now add the egg, vanilla, and butter to it.”

She looked next to her, at the boy who was half draped over the countertop and munching away at a cracker happily. He had already made her measure all of the ingredients out to a T with a kitchen scale, so all that was left was to mix them together in a specific – oh so important – order. All the while, he found a snack and sat back to _supervise_.

“…You’re really not going to help?”

“Fufu, if you’re going to do it again, you should get it perfect now so you can finish quicker. Practicing with your own hands will make you remember better, Anzu~” Ritsu crinkled his nose cutely at her, making the complaint on the tip of her tongue disappear. “Come on; whisk, whisk.”

“Okay, okay.” Anzu hurriedly grabbed the kitchen tool, sticking it within the wet mixture.

“Sugar next. And when that dissolves, sift al~l of that flour.”

“Ye~s.”

When the entirety of the cake batter was mixed, separated into three cake pans, and put in the oven, it was time to make the frosting and other questionable decorations. Anzu swallowed nervously as she eyed the array of seafood Ritsu was perusing within the fridge. She had tasted his unique sweets on many occasions before, and they were delicious, however there was just _something_ about watching the process again after so long that made her backtrack.

“Hey, Ritsu-kun?” She called out, putting her hands together and fiddling with her own fingers. “Let’s… Let’s hold off on that.”

“Eh? But isn’t it my cake?”

Anzu stared at her fingers until her vision blurred. “Well…” Maybe she will just have to cover it up with decorations like Arashi usually did. Looking up to seek his gaze, she was met with mirthful eyes and a fanged grin. “Tsk. Tease.”

Ritsu laughed, his airy baritone making her heart beat a little faster with every note. The fridge door closed with a restrained thud. “Let’s make the frosting, Anzu.”

“Meaning just me, right?”

Right. She was the only one straining her arm muscles to mixed the thickening paste before her while her helpful boyfriend stood next to her, a carbonated drink in his hand. Underneath the bright, fluorescent kitchen lights, his ebony hair shined as brightly as the night sky dancing with the moonlight. His eyes, too, as crimson as a freshly bloomed red rose, sparkled with mirth that rivaled the stars. Knights was full of pretty people. It was unfair, really.

“Hm~? What is it? Tired? Thirsty?” Ritsu cocked his head. “Take a break, it’s getting kind of hot in here with the oven on. Here.”

He pressed the opening of the soda can to her lips before she could protest and tipped it forward. A mouthful of the bubbly liquid slipped between her lips, streaking across her tongue like the lapping ocean. Anzu hurriedly swallowed, dropping the whisk in her hand and allowing it to clatter against the side of the mixing bowl. Gently, she gripped at Ritsu’s thin wrist, silently telling him that it was enough.

The fizz trickled down her throat slowly, tickling her uncomfortably for a while. “Thanks. I’m fine, though. Don’t worry.”

Ritsu studied her carefully. He pulled his arm back towards him, putting the can down on the countertop with a metallic clink. He stood to his full height and stepped closer to her, taking the whisk himself. “If you’re tired, I guess I could do it for you. But praise me, okay~?”

“I told you I wasn’t...” She mumbled under her breath. Still, she let him do as he pleased – as was usually the case, anyways. Rather, with the new position, it seemed like Ritsu was the one who was more worn-out.

With lazy motions, he swirled the thick mixture in the bowl, his arm scraping against her with every turn. Soon enough, Ritsu laid his chin on her shoulder, slouching his back and resting a lot of his weight in the singular spot. His breath was warm as it fanned against her skin, nearly making a shiver of pleasure run down her spine. However, what did make her tremble was the way Ritsu’s fingers skirted across her waist with the softest of caresses to bring her into a light hug.

“Ahh~”

Anzu turned her head slightly. “What?”

“My hands are busy.” Ritsu sulked. “I should at least try your work to make sure it’s _exactly_ how I like it. Feed it to me? I’m doing al~l of the work, now.”

“You… Really…” She couldn’t help but giggle in disbelief, yet, at the same time, she wasn’t surprised in the least. Anzu reached out, careful not to jostle Ritsu too much, and grabbed the spoon she used to scoop up sugar earlier. After blowing on it gently to rid it of any stray particles, she dipped it into the sweet frosting.

When she brought it to his mouth, Ritsu stretched forward to receive it. “Hm… I think it’s missing something…”

“Really? What does it need?” Anzu looked down at the bowl, studying it meticulously as though it would suddenly start talking and give her the answer.

Her boyfriend hummed in thought again; and then suddenly made another noise of request. “Ahh~”

She dipped the spoon back into the frosting – as unsanitary as it was; but all was fine, this particular cake was to be shared between just the two of them, anyways. “Make sure not to get a stomachache later, okay?” Anzu said gently as she offered him the utensil.

“Ahh~uhm!”

The spoon fell to the counter with piercing cracks, clattering away until it landed on the floor, smearing the frosting all along the journey. Anzu’s breath caught in her throat like a train wreck. Her face, too, was set aflame in the resulting blaze of the collision, not even the running oven could compete. She was frozen into place, all thoughts coming to a complete standstill as Ritsu’s fangs pricked at her neck and his lips clamped upon her skin.

His eventual chuckle shook her out of her reverie.

“Ritsu-kun!”

“Knew it~” He joked lightly, stepping away as she jerked out of his hold. “Your blood is much sweeter; it’ll be our secret ingredient~”

The sound of her hand slapping against the nape of her neck was drowned out by the oven timer counting down to zero.

Now, days later, she finds herself within the same kitchen, at the same spot as when Ritsu lightheartedly bit her like the vampire he is. She brings her hand up, grazing her fingers over the patch of skin that fell victim to his mischief. Ritsu never bites hard enough to actually make her bleed, he rarely even leaves marks in the first place. Anzu feels her face heat up as she loses herself to her thoughts.

She smacks her cheeks with her own hands, attempting to tamper down the blush forcibly and to get herself together. She has cakes to make!

As she gathers the ingredients and meticulously measures out each and every gram, her eyes continuously slide over to the extra ingredients she took off of the shelves. Last night, Anzu had looked up a recipe for something a little different, but she hadn’t decided if she wanted to go through with the plan. Even as the ingredients directly stare back at her pleadingly, she still isn’t quite sure it will work out. She has never made it before, but there is a first time for everything. Maybe it’s time to try something special for someone special.

The door to the kitchen opens. “Hello? Oh, so you are in here, Producer.”

Anzu quickly looks over her shoulder at the familiar voice. “Mao-kun! Did you need me to do something?”

“Not particularly. Relax~” He grins toothily, pointed canine peeking out from underneath his upper lip. “Thought you could use some help.”

She relaxes her shoulders, the tightening feeling in her heart of needing to abandon her fun task for real work getting blown away like the chill breeze in the midst of September. “Mm… Trickstar doesn’t have anything for the rest of today, but you’re not busy with Student Council work? I can do this myself no problem, you don’t need to worry.”

“That just makes me worry more, you know?” Mao sheepishly replies. He walks over to her with his usual, mellow gait. His bright, shamrock colored eyes wander over the army of food items that surround her castle, ready to defeat her in a moment’s notice. “Yeah, there’s no way I’m leaving you alone. You said you were making more than one so there would be plenty, no matter how big the party gets.”

Anzu exhales a laugh, going back to measuring. “It’s not that big of a deal. Besides, I don’t mind doing it for Ritsu-kun. I just want him to have an amazing day where it’s all about him and what he likes.”

“Well,” Mao turns away with a pivot, going over to the kitchen sink and washing his hands. “Ritsu will probably like it more if we both work on it. Let’s do our best, Anzu~” Coming back after he dries his hands, he asks, “By the way, what’s this for? I didn’t think you’d be dying the cake.”

“Oh…” She trails off, suddenly shy.

Mao chuckles. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s pretty cute that you’re this self-conscious after being with that guy for this long, though. You know how he is.”

“It… hasn’t been… that long.” Anzu whispers. “Ahh enough with that look!”

The boy only laughs more. “Alright, alright, don’t punch me. You’re pretty strong, you know? So, what is it? The sooner you tell me, the faster I can start making that while you make the cake layers.”

“…Gum paste.”

“Gum paste…?” Mao tilts his head, blinking owlishly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ritsu use that in his cakes before. Are you sure this is his recipe? What even is that?”

“It is, but… I didn’t let him put his _magical creatures,_ or whatever, into it while he was teaching me, and I’m definitely not putting them in now.” Anzu emphasizes. “It’s a decorative paste that’s kind of like clay. I just thought I could try to recreate at least the shape with something a little less… slimy and shocking.”

“Always our thoughtful producer.” Mao smiles at her. He begins to fold up his sleeves. “Do you have the recipe?”

“Yeah, here.” Anzu slides her phone through the army of ingredients and kitchenware across the countertop. When it is nestled between them, she unlocks it and displays the unique steps. Silently, she watches as Mao takes note of everything and matching up the information with what is upon the countertop. A smile of her own slips onto her lips. “Thanks, Mao-kun.”

“Nah, don’t mention it.” He bumps his shoulder into hers. “You’re doing me a favor too. Ritsu will never let me hear the end of it if I didn’t put in any effort for his birthday. Even if I’m helping you sort out the party.”

“Childhood friends sure have a tough job.” Anzu teases. She sifts the flour into her chocolatey mixture, the white dust spreading in the air and getting taken away. “Your birthdays are a fun affair, too. Ritsu goes all out with the cake, usually.”

“Sometimes I wish he wouldn’t…”

“Ah, by the way,” The thought suddenly pings to the forefront of her mind. “Speaking of the party, how is it going? Does everything still look good to go on your end?”

“Yep. ES is letting us use the garden space for the entire late-afternoon and evening. The food we agreed on will be delivered as scheduled, and, between the two of us, all of the invitations have been handed out.” Mao lists out methodically. As expected of the Student Council President. “You did good, Anzu. I barely had to lift a finger.”

“Good work to you, as well.”

The two of them turn to grin at each other, knowing full well that they’ve both tripled check all of the party details almost every day since they started planning – taking away the little amount of free time they both have. All for a special soul that entered their lives at just the right time.

Eventually, they realize their skills don’t match their duties. In the end, the two of them end up switching places – Anzu, with more delicate fingers, molding octopus tentacles from the gum paste and Mao, with more arm muscle, making the frosting. Putting their best skills into it, the birthday cakes are made to their version of perfection. He helps her stash them away in the spots they reserved for the desserts within the kitchen, putting up small signs to ensure that no one is to mess with them overnight until the party the next day.

Before she knows it, that next day comes – the sun dipping below the horizon in a fiery blaze only to reappear once more with even more intensity. The twenty-second of September. The day of Ritsu’s birth into this vast world. Though she had texted him directly at midnight between the turning days, knowing that he would be awake, she hasn’t seen him face-to-face for a few days now.

Anzu’s heart beats a little faster at the thought. It’s not truly that strange that they go days without seeing each other, even as they go to the same school and walk through the same company building. Their lives are just _busy_ and erratic; so much so that there is never a single, easy solution. But their lives are their own. They’re both walking the paths they chose with their heads held high.

Still, it doesn’t mean she doesn’t miss him. So desperate is her need to fulfill the ache, she’d gladly take any kind of verbal teasing from him as long as he showed up soon. Their friends milled around outside, the sun already halfway through its journey across the sky and showering them with a warm glow of amber. The scent of the finger foods saturated the dazzling atmosphere, the fizz of the carbonated drink in her hand mixing with it seamlessly and tickling her nose.

“Ah, there you are, Ritsu. Kuku, fashionably late to your own party?”

“You were invited too?” Ritsu asks blandly. “Anija.”

“How could I not come to your birthday?” Rei chuckles deeply without missing a beat. “But it shouldn’t be me you apologize to. Jou-chan has been waiting patiently.”

“I wasn’t going to apologize to you.” Ritsu quips back quickly, his voice light and airy.

“Sorry, Producer-chan.” Arashi puts her hands together as she gives Anzu an apologetic grin. “Or rather, Anzu-chan, now that we’re off work. You see, our Ou-sama ran the lesson overtime.”

Tsukasa, who stands beside Arashi, bristles. “You are putting all of the blame on me? Ah-!” He abruptly cuts himself off, turning to her and bowing his head. “But I truly apologize for being tardy to such a joyous occasion, Onee-sama.”

“And for making Ritsu-chan late~”

“…And for making Ritsu-senpai late to his own celebration.”

Anzu can’t help but laugh. That is, until Ritsu is suddenly by her side and scowling at Knights’ leader.

“Don’t apologize to her, apologize to _me_ , Suu-chan.” Ritsu pouts only for a moment before his usual, teasing grin is back to stretching across his lips. “It’s officially my birthday now that we aren’t on Knights duty, so do anything I want. Okay, Ou-sama~?”

Anzu expects Tsukasa to raise his hackles again – especially at the teasing title – however, he surprises her by crossing his arms lightly and giving Ritsu an almost relieved, yet pleased smile. “Of course. Anything for one of my beloved seniors.”

“Hey, Anzu-chan,” Arashi suddenly sounds nervous, her smile strained as she forces it to remain on her pretty face. “You made the cakes, didn’t you?”

“Mm. What about them?” She answers while turning her head to the desserts a little way away, worried that something has happened to them. To her relief, when she spots the two cakes on the table with the rest of the food, perfectly sitting atop their stands and covered with a glass dome lid where she left them, nothing is worse for wear.

“Lovely as they look, as expected of you, but don’t you think there’s something… odd coming out of it?” Arashi’s smile becomes wider.

Anzu lightly wraps her fingers around Ritsu’s forearm, leaning just a bit of her weight on him as she replies with a tone so angelic that even she thinks she’s about to float away. “Ritsu-kun’s secret ingredient!”

“S…Seafood?” Tsukasa asks with a stutter.

“I promise the cake tastes good.” She puts on her best puppy pout and juts out her bottom lip mildly. “Ah~ Though I wouldn’t eat the octopus itself, it’s just there to give the cake a real kick~”

Rather than actually worrying about an ocean-like assault on the taste buds, she worries that they’ll hurt their teeth if they tried to eat the decorations. The gum paste, though thoroughly edible, hardened into place after she molded it and let it sit since yesterday evening.

Ritsu chuckles throatily, the vibrations within his body that flows into her fills her up with warmth. “That’s my Anzu. You listen so well~”

“You two are becoming more and more alike.” Tsukasa sighs, eyeing the cakes with a calculative gaze – and probably coming to the conclusion that the tentacles are far less realistic than truly fresh seafood. “Regardless, because it is Ritsu-senpai’s special day and you made it with tender love and care, we will make sure to finish every last crumb.”

“You just want to eat Anzu’s sweets, Suu-chan.” Ritsu jokingly shoots back. He brings his opposite hand to the spot where Anzu still has her hold on his arm, gently giving her fingers a squeeze. “Should we go cut a slice?”

“Not everyone is here yet.” Anzu informs restlessly. “And you should definitely greet everyone first!”

“What a good girlfriend you have, Ritsu-chan~ I’m jealous.” Arashi titters. “Do the proper thing and listen to her, okay? It’s good to thank everyone for coming, and I’m sure they have something they want to say to you, too. Happy birthday, Ritsu-chan.”

Tsukasa joins in, the smile on his lips never fading as they chat away. “Happy birthday, Ritsu-senpai. May we celebrate together for many more years to come.”

“Yeah.” Ritsu answers Arashi without a fuss. He drops his hand to his side and slides the arm Anzu holds away from her, slipping that hand into hers instead. “And thanks. Nacchan, Suu-chan.”

With Ritsu tugging her along insistently, the two of them go around greeting each and every one of their friends. Though Ritsu sometimes gets shy in saying his gratitude outwardly, Anzu makes sure to fill in the unsaid gaps that he expresses with only fond expressions and little gestures. After being everyone’s producer at least a couple of times, she knows how to talk to these wonderful, unique idols that have become as dear of friends to her as they have to Ritsu. Where Ritsu remains silent, she will let her voice tell the tales of his endearment.

“Happy birthday, Ritchan.”

“Is that a special occasion nickname now, Maa-kun? You don’t need to butter me up~ I still want you to take care of me even when we’re old men. You should use that name all the time, just like before~”

“Ritsu…” Mao gives them a dry look, not quite understanding the implications hidden under Ritsu’s words. It makes Anzu turn her head into Ritsu’s shoulder to hide her giggle. Mao is so dense sometimes, but she’s sure that is a reason why everyone adores him.

Even by the time they greet all of their present guests, not everyone has arrived. But they can’t delay the party any further to wait for an unknown time that may never come. Together, their large group in the courtyard gather around the buffet table and watch as the flames of the candles flicker with the gentle, September breeze. Their voices echo in the dusking sky, unifying with the near-crimson cast of light.

Taking two plates of cake for them, Ritsu brings her to sit at a table, dragging her chair endlessly close to his. For some reason, he also makes her lean on him as they sit, her cheek pressing against his boney shoulder, and adjoining their closest hands together with interweaving fingers.

“Eat this and then rest if you’re tired.” Ritsu whispers into her ear. He stabs her piece of cake with a small fork and carefully brings it to her lips.

“Hm? I never said I was tired?”

“…Then stay with me, just like this.”

They eat their desserts in silence, Anzu not being able to lift a finger as Ritsu insists on feeding her. Soon, the forkfuls coming close to her lips cease; the gentle attention given to her being replaced by another kind as skillful fingers comb through her hair soothingly and petting at her scalp. The chilled wind paired with Ritsu’s warmth pressed up against her like an all-encompassing blanket lulls her into a sleepy daze. Her eyelids flutter close, blocking away the fire in the sky and dipping her into a dreamful darkness.

Ritsu’s breath fans across the crown of her head as he whispers his next wishful words, “Sleep, Anzu. You worked late into the nights to get this all set up, just for me.” A kiss is pressed into her hair, heating up her body even further from within with boiling affection. “I would have been just as happy to spend those lonely days together, instead. Still, I’m happy. You went to so much trouble for me, thank you.”

The haze she has fallen into leaves her trapped between the world of dreams and reality; listening earnestly to his honest words as he lays his heart bare before her. The thrum in her chest, slowly but surely, begins to match Ritsu’s heartbeat that sings like a ballad in her ear. A lullaby with a melody so soothing, Anzu doesn’t feel like leaving its embrace within the darkness, no matter how much she wants to answer him with candid words of her own.

“Rittsu~!!!”

Ritsu inhales a sharp, startled breath. He shouts out his next words in a whispered plea, “Tsukipi, shh!”

“Ah.” Leo’s voice is cut off abruptly with his surprise. “Is that Anzu?”

The sounds of footsteps get closer, the rubber soles of shoes lightly grinding against the stone paved garden space.

A new voice joins in the conversation, “Is she alright? Didn’t work herself into exhaustion again, did she?”

Though she isn’t looking, she knows it is Ritsu’s fingers that skim down her cheek.

“No, just fell asleep.” Ritsu replies. “By the way, you’re late, Tsukipi, Secchan.”

“Sorry, sorry, our fight got a bit delayed.” Leo answers, though his voice holds very little apologetic notes. Instead, it is laced with a lighthearted chuckle. “We got you something, so forgive us~”

“Though you should apologize to everyone, Kuma-kun. Anzu keeps picking up your bad habits, what are the rest of us going to do if she starts sleeping all day, huh?”

The soft laugh Ritsu releases from his chest travels into her body through her skin, the grip he has on her hand unconsciously tightening. “Not a chance. I’ve been working hard to train her with this habit.”

“Wahaha, so you’re doing it on purpose? As sly as ever, Rittsu~”

“You can’t be serious…”

“She could use a few naps here and there.” Ritsu says. The adoration and admiration that drips in his voice suddenly makes her heart clench so painfully sweetly. “Anzu puts her all into everything… I don’t want to see her get sick. I’m trying to break it, myself, but, before I do, even if all of you consider this habit like some terrible, contagious disease, I will infect her.”

“I think that gives me enough inspiration to compose an entire concert’s worth of songs.” Leo cheers in a subdued voice. “May your wish come true on this special day of yours. The day when the stars guided your soul and the hands of your clock started turning! Happy birthday, Rittsu.”

“I can’t really argue your point.” Izumi sighs, only to perk his tone back up. “Happy birthday, Kuma-kun. You’re more attentive than you let on, so I’m sure she’ll be fine with you here. Still, she put all of this together for you, at least enjoy it.”

She can feel Ritsu’s happiness radiating off of his body as she slips deeper into a dreamland full of brilliant happily ever after’s.

“Thanks, Tsukipi, Secchan. I’m… Enjoying every minute of being alive.”

His breath that fans across her forehead and tickles her bangs is like a whispered magical spell that sends her deep into slumber’s embrace.

When she awakens, the party is drawing to a close. Most of the friends who she greeted at the beginning have disappeared and set back on the path of living their own, busy lives. The table Ritsu had sat them down at is now littered with more plates than she can imagine what actually occurred. She even fears the thought of the truth being told to her.

Ritsu gives her an inquiring look, silently worrying.

“I’m fine. Thanks for letting me use you like a pillow.” Anzu says sheepishly, her voice heavy with the fog of sleep. She clears her throat gently. “I need to clean this party up. Why don’t you go hang out with the rest of Knights for a bit? Or even your tea circle? They brought all of the tea, after all, and are probably enjoying the leaves that didn’t get steeped.”

A chagrined smile quirks his lips unnaturally. “Heh~ Are you kicking me out, Anzu~?”

“I’m telling you to enjoy your birthday, silly.” Anzu reaches out without a second thought, cupping his soft cheek. “Cleaning isn’t fun, but I promised to if we could use this spot.”

Ritsu turns his head, kissing the skin of her palm. Anzu swears she feels a fang scrape against her hand like he is about to give a love bite. “If that’s what you want, fine. But the sun will be set by the time you’re done. Come get me, I’ll walk you home.”

She feels a smile spread across her face before she can stop it. “Okay! Promise.”

“No breaking that, alright?”

Unfortunately for her, as she cleans up after the rowdy party she slept through peacefully, one of StarMaker Production’s staff comes up to her, urgently asking for her assistance. Clearing away the garden area quickly and leaving it spotless, Anzu hurries to the office in question. By the time the problem is solved and the fiasco comes to a conclusion, the sun has definitely set, allowing the moon to take its place in the sky.

Sending a quick text message to Ritsu tells her he is at the dorm buildings, in a place far from his roommates.

It takes more strength than she anticipated, but she, at last, manages to shoulder open the metal door leading to the rooftop. There, she finds her boyfriend being lit under the lunar light like the supernatural, hair gleaming like the stars that speckle the sky beyond their reach. The breeze that blows by is stronger given the altitude they stand at, sweeping her hair across her vision and making her flutter her lashes.

“There you are.” Her soft voice is carried away by the same starlit wind.

Ritsu looks over his shoulder at her, inviting her beseechingly to his side. With light footsteps, Anzu heeds his request. She slithers her arm under his, locking them together as they both lean their elbows on the metal railing keeping them safe from harm.

“All done?” Ritsu whispers questioningly. His shoulder bumps against hers and remains.

“All done.” After she answers, Ritsu moves his gaze to stare off into the distance; the city scape glowing brightly against the backdrop of ebony mysteries. “I’m sorry. You must have been lonely.”

“Yeah.” He releases a slow breath. “But I know it’s unreasonable for you to be with me every second of the day.”

She giggles. “You wanting me around that much kind of makes me happy, though.”

Ritsu joins in on her amusement, still staring at the buildings at the edge of their sights. “Then stay with me.”

Anzu tilts her head, her hair dropping down from its resting spot to follow gravity as she searches his side profile for an answer. “Is that what’s bothering you so much?”

Another exhale leaves his lips, the gentle grin floating away with it. “I guess.”

“Tell me.”

“We keep missing each other. When you’re awake, I’m asleep. When you’re busy, I’m not. Vice versa.” Ritsu shrugs nonchalantly. She takes the hand closest to her and locks their fingers together, earning a solemn squeeze from Ritsu. “Hey, don’t you think you’re working too hard?”

She huffs out another laugh. “Okay, coming from a Knights member, I almost don’t want to hear it.” Anzu brings them closer, pressing their resting forearms together and sharing their natural warmth so the chilled night around them doesn’t interrupt. “Thank you for worrying about me. Besides, I don’t mind if it’s for you. Today, especially. You got to see everyone for the first time in a while, didn’t you? We’re all busy lately, with how things are.”

“Mhm~ Which is why you should be extra careful.”

“I will. You’re not tired?”

He hums again, angling his head up towards the moon splashing light on his fine features. “Guess I got so used to being up at this time, it doesn’t really matter how much or how little I sleep during the day. We should get you back home, though.”

Anzu only thinks on it for a moment, “I’ll call and tell my family I’m spending the night in the office. After letting me use you like a pillow, I’m not all that tired either.”

Let’s spend time together, even if the pull of the moon calls to them like a relentless curse.

At last, Ritsu turns his bright, crimson gaze to her, his smile finally true. “If you’re up for it. Don’t force yourself, though, I’ll be fine. I’m used to it.”

She can feel the anxious tickle that simmers underneath Ritsu’s words. In return for his care for her, Anzu hugs his arm tightly and smiles up at him tenderly. “There’s nothing to worry about. Let’s stay together until the sun rises.”

Ritsu leans down, sudden amusement crossing his features. “Hm~ Maybe they were right~ You are picking up my habits.”

“You’re not sorry.” Anzu’s grin widens. She can see her reflection in his eyes as they take in every single aspect of this moment. “Happy birthday, Ritsu-kun.”

The heat he leaves behind with his lips that he presses against her cheek rivals the blaze of the sun. So much so that the moon may just be chased away at midnight. The comforting scent of his skin and his hair that catches against her own sends her deeper into the daze.

Ritsu reaches over with his free hand, running the back of his knuckles against her other cheek and tucks her hair behind her ear. “Thank you… For everything, Anzu. I love you. Let’s stay together even after the sun eventually stops rising.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ritsu Sakuma!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed~ <3


End file.
